New Sight
by Byakugan no Tenshi
Summary: FINISHED! [sasusaku] ...a promise...a tragedy...will they be able to stay together? (Sasuke a bit OOC) Don't read if you don't like cliffhanger endings!
1. PROLOGUE The Promise

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
PROLOGUE ~ The Promise ~  
  
The day finally came when Sasuke realized that if he didn't do something quick he'd lose Sakura forever. He knew she wouldn't wait much longer, so he told her how he truly felt, no matter how awkward and embarrassing it felt.  
  
This day was the happiest day of Sakura's life and probably one the last for a long time. She loved Sasuke so much and she knew that the only reason he had put off telling her was because he thought he needed to become strong enough to protect her before ever loving her. At that time, Sakura mad a promise to Sasuke. She promised him that she'd become strong enough to protect herself because she truly felt that people that cared for one another should protect each other. She told him that if she ever failed in her mission that she would leave him because she didn't deserve to be loved and protected when she couldn't love herself enough to keep promises.  
  
Of course Sasuke completely went against her decision and said that she shouldn't be so harsh on herself, but deep down he was really proud of her. She had grown so much over the past few years as a Genin. She had trained hard and passed the Chuunin exam and was not at the same level as Naruto and himself.  
  
As the next couple of weeks passed by, Sasuke and Sakura were the happiest and most popular couple in Konohoa village. They went and did everything together – They very both truly happy. –  
  
...That was about to change very soon. 


	2. CHAPTER 1 Just Another Day

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~ Just Another Day ~  
  
It was just an ordinary morning. Team 7 was going to meet at the bridge and then go another, probably extremely boring, mission. However, today wasn't ordinary.  
  
First of all, it was the first day that the Sakura tree blossoms started to bloom carrying their beautiful scent, their bright colour, and their cheer throughout the village.  
  
Next, for the first time ever, Kakashi was waiting for his team when they all finally arrived.  
  
As Sakura slowly dragged her feet towards the bridge, ready to fall asleep again until their sensei came. She noticed something was different.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?! What are you doing here so early? What's wrong?!" Sakura was completely shocked.  
  
"...nothing." - There was a long pause – "I couldn't find my book so I thought that if I trained for awhile I could remember where I put it."  
  
"I'm not buying that," Sakura smirked.  
  
"Okay, fine! I came early because I wanted to know if any of you have seen it...Have you?!"  
  
"...ano...sensei?" Naruto shyly stepped closer.  
"Naruto? What do you know?"  
  
"Gomen! I stole your book as a joke. Funny, ne?"  
  
"Naruto!!!" Kakashi suddenly had a sinister look in his eyes.  
  
"Gomen, gomen! Sakura-chan, HELP!!!"  
  
"No way Naruto! You asked for it!" Sakura began to laugh.  
  
It was the perfect start to the day. In the background you could see Naruto being chased around by a silver-haired Jounin with a crazed look in his eye and Sakura and Sasuke looking on with grins.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, a cold chill ran down Sasuke's back.  
  
"Something's here!" In a sudden gust of wind, a team of ninjas shrouded in darkness circled Team 7. From behind the mass came an eerie laugh that made even Naruto cringe.  
  
It was him – 


	3. CHAPTER 2 Memories

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 2 ~ Memories ~  
  
"Hello, little brother. I thought it was time to check in on you. You know I've been watching you the last couple of weeks and you don't seem to be unhappy enough. Weren't you suppose to embrace evil to get enough power to defeat me and get revenge for our clan? What happened to that? Did you just forget how I butchered mother and father and left you to suffer alone? This isn't right! You should be depressed!" Itachi looked over at Sasuke who was holding Sakura's hand tightly not ever letting go. Sasuke had an angry look of disgust and complete hatred plastered on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled. "I'm going to kill you! I won't let you get away with what you did!"  
  
"But I already have, my cute little brother. And your life is about o get much worse!"  
  
"How can it get any worse? Even killing me wouldn't make anything worse."  
  
"Who said anything about you? Really, I never knew you were that selfish. Not everything's about you."  
  
Sasuke quickly glanced back at Sakura who had a worried look in her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Sasuke...?"  
  
{No! It can't be! He didn't mean me...he meant Sakura! He's angry because it's because of her that I'm happy now. He'll never let me be happy. How could I be so stupid?!}  
  
"You know now don't you, Sasuke." Itachi laughed. "Men, you know the plan."  
  
Before any of them could prepare themselves the gang of dark ninjas attacked. 


	4. CHAPTER 3 The Tragedy

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 3 ~ The Tragedy ~  
  
Sasuke was careful to remain close enough to Sakura to make sure she wasn't in danger, but she didn't look like she would need any help. She had grown much stronger after making that promise. He was still in awe. At this moment, she was fighting off two of the enemy and she wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
  
"Sasuke?"she inquired. "What's wrong?"  
  
He hadn't noticed that he was staring at her the whole time while fighting off an enemy with only one hand.  
  
"...what? Oh, sorry. It's nothing, Sakura. It's just...you really kept your promise. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks," she said before running off to help out Naruto who had his hands full with 5 enemy ninja.  
  
While Sasuke was left in his daze, he didn't notice the strong charka near Sakura as she swiftly ran across the clearing. When he finally noticed, it was too late. There was a barrier around Sakura. She was trapped.  
  
Sasuke rushed over, but he couldn't break through the wall.  
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura was right up against the side of the wall pounding on it to try and escape. Nothing worked.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry! I'll get you out!" Sasuke 's voice showed his fear but Sakura couldn't hear him at all. Sasuke quickly noticed movement from inside the barrier. He pointed and yelled, "Sakura! Look out behind you!"  
  
Sakura quickly dodged to the side just barely missing a wave of kunai. She slowly got to her feet and turned to face a nightmare. It was Itachi.  
  
{He trapped me in here? What's he going to do to me? Just kill me in front of Sasuke? No way. It couldn't be that easy. Itachi had to think of something better. He had to come up with something that would truly make his brother vengeful.}  
  
Itachi slowly crept closer and closer towards Sakura. She couldn't focus on anything now but Itachi. She couldn't even hear Sasuke cursing and trying to blast his way through the barrier. There were only those red sharigan eyes. Sakura was frozen. There was nothing she could do.  
  
Itachi stood right in front of her and slid his cold hands down her cheek.  
  
"Well, I guess I can see why my brother has a thing for you. You're very beautiful – even if you are a weakling. I thought I taught Sasuke better. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to remind him that he can't protect anyone. Everyone around him will wither and die."  
  
Sasuke was beginning to shake thinking about his parents.  
  
{I can't let it happen again. I won't stand here and watch Sakura die in front of me. I'm not a child anymore!}  
  
Itachi grabbed Sakura's chin and pushed his lips on hers. Sakura, in a deep rage, bit his lip so that blood trickled down his chin.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you!" Itachi turned his head and spat wiping his mouth. He then proceeded to punch her in the stomach making her cough up blood.  
  
"Sasuke...don't worry...I can do this...I've gotten stronger... I will protect you!"  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet. She'll protect you. Did you hear that little brother? So naive, but I'll teach you soon enough."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated all of her charka in her feet while Itachi stepped back and began to form hand seals.  
  
"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as a burst of charka left Itachi's hands heading towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. They looked like they were on fire. She released the stored charka and broke the jutsu, leaping into the air. She began to perform seals creating shadow replicas. Itachi jumped into the air going straight to the original Sakura which he could see using his sharigan. They met in the air with forceful punches. Sakura landed hard on the ground and poof! A block of wood?! It was the replacement technique. Somehow Sakura had fooled Itachi's sharigan. Itachi quickly turned around, only to find the real Sakura hurling kunai at him. He dogged them all except one which struck him in the thigh.  
  
"I guess you're a little better than I thought," he said as he wrenched the bloody kunai from his leg. "Still not enough, thought." And Itachi disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Sakura looked around anxiously. Then she felt it. He was right behind her. It was too late. He threw a shuriken straight at her hitting her in the back. Sakura fell to the ground, coughing up more blood. "I can still do this! I promised Sasuke!" She slowly wobbled to her feet and turned around.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to find a way in. None of his jutsus were working. He was furious and so worried that Sakura might be killed that his cursed seal unleashed itself. He quickly focused all of his power on the barrier. It broke.  
  
{Now, Sakura, where are you?}  
  
He looked around and finally saw her. She was being held up by the throat about fifty feet to the right.  
  
"Get away from her you bastard!"  
  
"Sasuke...?" Sakura whimpered.  
  
"...but I was having so much fun with your little girlfriend. I guess you're right, though, it's time I should be leaving. But wait! I can't leave without giving you a present first, isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"  
  
The next couple of seconds seemed to take forever. All that Sakura remembers is seeing Sasuke running towards her yelling and Itachi putting a hand over her eyes. Then there was a large flash of light. Everything went dark after that. 


	5. CHAPTER 4 Living Nightmare

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 4 ~ Living Nightmare ~  
  
When Sasuke woke up he was in a hospital bed. He looked over expecting to see Sakura, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Wait, what happened? I remember now...SAKURA!" Sasuke quickly sprang out of bed but found he was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Hold it, Sasuke. You're still in pretty bad shape after releasing your seal again. You're lucky you're not dead," Kakashi warned him.  
  
"Where's Sakura? Is she okay?"  
  
"..." Kakashi was silent.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"She's alive...but she was seriously wounded. She's still in very serious condition. Also, thanks for asking how Naruto and I are doing. You're so considerate." Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Sorry. Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Sure, just a few broken bones and some cuts and bruises."  
  
"Can I see her?" Sasuke questioned.  
"I guess, she's in the next room. If you want I can get you moved to her room so that you can stay with her."  
  
"Really? That would be great. Thanks."  
  
Once Sasuke had gotten moved to Sakura's room, he laid eyes on her for the first time since that dreadful day. She was peacefully asleep, but she looked pretty beat up. Then Sasuke noticed the bandages over her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with her eyes?"  
  
"...There not sure, but the doctors think that the jutsu Itachi used damaged them...They're not sure if she'll ever see again." Kakashi then turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him.  
  
"DAMMIT! This is all my fault! If only..." Then, Sasuke actually began to cry.  
  
Sakura slowly woke to the sound of crying.  
"Who's there?"  
  
Sasuke reached for her hand.  
  
"It's me...Sasuke."  
  
"Sasuke-kun? ... Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"I think I'm okay. The doctors said that I have to stay for another week, but I'll be fine." Sakura then reached over her head and took of the bandage that was covering her eyes.  
  
Sasuke tried not the show any doubt of her last couple words by saying in a completely fake tone, "That's great to hear!"  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong? I can hear it in your voice. There's something you're not telling me. Why won't anyone tell me the truth? I knew the doctors were keeping something form me! What is it? Tell me, Please! I'll find out eventually... but before that, can you turn on the lights? I can't see anything. It's too dark."  
  
"Sakura..."Sasuke said with a huge sigh.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"The lights are on." 


	6. CHAPTER 5 The Truth

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 5 ~ The Truth ~  
  
There was a long and uncomfortable silence. No one said anything for at least an hour. All that could be heard from the hospital room was a faint sobbing of a girl and boy saying that everything will be okay.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. Tsunade may be able to heal your eyes."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks for staying with me Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in a fake tone. Sasuke knew she was only trying to brave so that he wouldn't think she was weak.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"...nani?"  
  
"You don't have to be strong around me. You can cry all you want."  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
Then, Sakura really let all of her bottled up emotions and tears out. She was held by Sasuke who tried to rock her into some form of calm. She never wanted him to let go. She was so afraid.  
  
{Will I ever see again? How can I continue being a shinobi if I stay like this for the rest of my life?}  
  
Sakura slowly pulled away from Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I feel a lot better now. I think that we should still wait for Tsunade's diagnosis before jumping to any conclusions. We have to have hope."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. But...Sakura, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. It's because of me that this happened. I'm going to find my brother and make him pay for what he's done to my 'family'."  
  
"...your family?"  
  
"Yes, that includes you."  
  
Sakura blushed. She then said,  
  
"No, Sasuke. It's not your fault. I just wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I need to train harder after I get better...Sasuke? Will you help me get stronger when I get my eyesight back?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sasuke pulled Sakura back to him and held her tightly. He never wanted to lose another important person and he'd do anything to keep that from happening.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Sakura tried to say cheerfully.  
  
Everyone was there. They all had gloomy expressions but, of course, Sakura couldn't see that.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over and hugged her.  
"Naruto?...Naruto!...Who else is here?"  
  
"All of the rookies are here as well as Lee's team."  
  
"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Lee sounded worried.  
  
"Lee-san...I'm okay. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Sakura..."Ino sobbed. "Are you really okay?"  
  
"Ino? Yes. I'm really okay."  
  
Then, suddenly Tsunade-sama walked in.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hai, Hokage-sama?"  
  
"It's time for your operation, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Everyone wish me luck!"  
  
"Fight-to! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Good luck, Sakura!" Everyone else said trying to convince even themselves that there was a chance that Sakura would get better.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"Please get better."  
  
Sasuke leaned in and kissed her in the middle of her slightly large forehead.  
  
Then, the blushing Sakura was wheeled away in her bed with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"She'd better be okay!" Sasuke cursed as he punched the wall making a hug dent.  
  
"Sasuke, we all feel the same way. Sakura is the sweetest and nicest person. She doesn't deserve to suffer," Naruto stated. 


	7. CHAPTER 6 Hope

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 6 ~ Hope ~  
  
When Sakura woke up after her operation she immediately tried to open her eyes to see if her vision had come back, but before she could she heard Hokage-sama tell her,  
  
"Don't try opening your eyes until the bandages are ready to come off, okay? You must promise me."  
  
"Okay, but I'm so anxious to know if the operation worked. Do you think it went well?"  
  
"It's too early to tell, I'm afraid. When we take off your bandages nezt week, we'll know more. Until then, you can go home and take a small vacation from your normal routine?  
  
"Will I still be able to be a shinobi?"  
  
"I don't know," she said sullenly. "...but I do have a surprise for you! Guess who's here to take you home?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's me. I'll take care of you because it's all my fault anyways," a familiar cold and emotionless voice said.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
  
Sakura reached out her arms searching for Sasuke. She found his shoulders and then his neck. She felt his face trying to figure out what he expression must have been like. It felt like his normal, cold self.  
  
{He's back to normal. That must mean that everything's going to be fine.}  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Okay, let's go. Do you want to try walking with me leading you or would you rather be carried?"  
  
"I've been lying down forever! I think I'd like to try walking. I just hope I don't run into anything," she said with a hint of cheerfulness.  
  
She slowly stood, taking Sasuke's hand and she walked out of the hospital with great hope in her heart.  
  
When they finally arrived in front of Sakura's house, Sakura suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot that my parents are on a mission and they said they wouldn't be back for a whole month. What am I going to do know? I can't do anything for myself right now and I'm ...I'm afraid of being alone."  
  
"Sakura, I said I'd take care of you. I won't break my promise."  
  
{...promise?...I have to get better...otherwise I won't be strong enough to stay with him. I can't let that happen. No. It won't happen.}  
  
"You can come and stay with me, Sakura, until you get you bandages off next week."  
  
"Really? Are you sure I wouldn't be too much of a bother?"  
  
"I promised...I won't ever leave you alone."  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said shyly. "...Can I get a few things first?"  
  
"Sure, just tell me what you want me to get out of your house. Then we can go home together." 


	8. CHAPTER 7 Secrecy

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! ....they're very interesting. Also, thanks to KiarShadow, my beta, for pointing out some of the typing errors I made. Well, here's another chapter...  
  
CHAPTER 7 ~ Secrecy ~  
  
When Sasuke came back out through he window, he found Sakura patiently waiting on a nearby bench.  
  
"Sasuke? Is that you?"  
  
"It's getting late. We should go."  
  
"Okay." Sakura stood up and turned around in a circle trying to figure out which way to go. "Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" Sakura sounded a bit afraid.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke had started to walk in the direction of his house when he turned around and looked at Sakura. He was so tired from the last few days that he actually forgot that she couldn't see. He quickly ran over and clasped her hand. "I'm here Sakura. Don't worry."  
  
Then Sasuke led sakura to his home, which was near the Uchiha clan's section of the village. He took her inside and then to his room where he helped her lie down to sleep.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, "she said in a half asleep voice. "Please don't leave me alone. I'm afraid of not being able to see anything."  
  
"Sure, I'd do anything for you."  
  
Sasuke lay down beside sakura and allowed her to put her head on his chest while he caressed her and kept her close.  
  
They both had one of the most peaceful and undisturbed sleeps of their disaster filled lives.  
  
Over the next week sakura had become quite familiar with Sasuke's house and could now walk around without running into things or tripping. She had still gone and done everything she normally did except that now Sasuke was always with her. She even went to training, but she spent most of her time sitting alone under the big sakura tree listening to the others practice.  
  
It was soon time to go back to the hospital to get the bandages removed and see whether or not the surgery was a success. Sakura confidently walked away from Sasuke's side into Tsunade's office.  
Tsunade removed the bandages and told sakura to open her eyes slowly. Sakura blinked a couple of times and then tried focusing a bit.  
  
"I can see! I can actually see!"  
  
"That's great Sakura! I'll still need to make one hundred percent sure though, okay? Now, just relax for a minute." Tsunade examined them carefully and then looked at sakura straight in the eyes. "Sakura...I know everything seems fine right now, but the operation wasn't successful. The damage that was done was too serious. It's a miracle we could even temporarily fix it. It will get worse."  
  
"How much worse...?"  
  
"You will eventually be completely blind."  
  
"...How long do I have?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It could be anywhere from a week to a year."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes...I'm so sorry Sakura-chan."  
  
"No...it's okay. You tried your best. There's just one last thing you could do for me...can you promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't tell anyone that I'm going to lose my vision. Please!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please...I don't want to stop being a shinobi...and if I don't train anymore I'll be breaking my promise to Sasuke. I'll have to leave him."  
  
"I'm sure he'd understand."  
  
"..I guess...No! I promised!"  
  
"...Okay. Sakura I promise not to tell anyone except in the case that it is a danger to your life or those around you. You safety comes first."  
  
"Deal." 


	9. CHAPTER 8 Back to Training

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!! SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER LENGTHS...THEY ARE A BIT SHORT...BUT I ALREADY HAVE THIS STORY PLANNED OUT. MAYBE FOR MY NEXT FIC I'LL WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS.  
  
WELL, ONCE AGAIN, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NEW SIGHT...  
  
CHAPTER 8 ~ Back to Training ~  
  
Sakura felt a little happier the next day because she could start training again. Keeping with her usual routine, she woke up early and headed to the bridge. To her surprise, Sasuke was waiting for her at the corner where each of teammates split to go to their separate homes.  
  
"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura," Sasuke automatically said trying to look happy.  
  
"Sasuke, what's wrong?"  
  
"...nothing."  
  
"Yes, there is. I can see it in your eyes. You're worried about me training again aren't you? I told you that I'm fine. I'm cured. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
{Who am I kidding? I can't even fool myself...I hope he doesn't figure it out. If he did he'd never let me continue as a shinobi.}  
  
"...yes...I know Tsunade said you're okay, but I just have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's not over yet. I'm worried about you...but you know, even if you weren't hurt, I'd worry about you because....because ...I love you. I love you too much to put you in any kind of danger."  
  
Sakura blushed and then remembered his words and became a bit angry.  
  
"Sasuke, I'm not a weakling that always needs protection. Do you remember the promise that I made you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So let me keep it."  
  
"I can still worry about you though, right?"  
  
"...I guess...if you feel you need to."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips. "I really do love you more than anything in the world. You don't have to do anything to stay with me. Know that."  
  
"I love you too, Sasuke."  
  
They walked hand in hand to the bridge where they met Naruto.  
  
As usual, Kakashi was late, but in all, this day was turning out to be pretty good. The training session was very hard on Sakura because she hadn't practiced in weeks. She was already a bit out of shape, but training made her feel like she really could still do this.  
  
The next few weeks were very repetitious, but it was nice for the team to get back to feeling like their normal team again. They trained, did low level assignments (Tsunade was secretly protecting Sakura) and had a couple of days off to do whatever that wanted. Everyone was fairly happy except a certain pink-haired shinobi.  
  
Every week Sakura could notice her vision getting worse. She was scared and didn't know what to do. I she said nothing, she might get hurt, but if she tells anyone, she might have to stop her training...and that meant leaving Sasuke.  
  
On one of her days off, Sakura walked into a clearing of the forest, sat under a tree and thought about her choices. She had to decide quickly. With all of her thoughts swimming around in her head she finally stood up.  
  
"No! There's no way in hell I'm going to give up know!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, briefly allowing the 'inner Sakura' out. Then she crumpled onto the ground and bgan to weep while pounding her fist into the grass. "No! No! No! No....no...no. I can't ....What am I going to do? I'm so scared..."  
  
"....scared of what, Sakura?" a voice from behind Sakura questioned.  
  
"...who?...Ino-chan?"  
  
Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm, and then stared at her friend turned rival in shock. 


	10. CHAPTER 9 Old Friends

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 9 ~ Old Friends ~  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Ino asked sincerely.  
  
"Why would you care, Ino-Pig?!" Sakura said almost angrily.  
  
{What is she doing here? How much did she hear? What am I going to do now?}  
  
"...Sakura, please don't get mad. If you can believe it, I'm actually here to help. When I saw you being brought to the hospital...I thought you were going to die. It broke my heart because...because I still care for you so much. I don't know how we became such enemies. I know we decided to become rivals for Sasuke's affection...but you know, to tell you the truth...I gave up on liking him a long time ago...There's someone else I care for. He's much cooler than Sasuke ever was."  
  
{What is she saying all of this for? I don't get it...you mean you really didn't like Sasuke?}  
  
"I guess I played along because I was jealous of you. I'm so sorry. I want to be your friend again. I want to help you. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes! Ino I've missed being your friend so much!"  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around her best friend while starting to tear up again.  
  
Ino pushed her away slightly, looking straight into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Sakura, now tell me what's the matter. I can tell when something's wrong. That's why I came."  
  
"...I don't want anyone to find out. I can't...I just can't...."  
  
"Sakura, maybe I can help...and if not I'll promise to never tell another should."  
  
"...okay. I'll tell you...When I went to get my bandages removed, Tsunade- sama did all sorts of tests and she found that my eyes were still damaged severely."  
  
"...WHAT?! But you can see fine, can't you?"  
  
"Yes...for now. She said that she doesn't know how long it will take, but eventually I'll go completely blind."  
  
"Why? Why doesn't anyone know?"  
  
"Because I told Tsunade to keep it secret."  
  
"...but you could be hurt. What was she thinking?!"  
  
"Ino!" Sakura slapped Ino across the face. Ino began to cry and Sakura followed.  
  
"But, you can't still be a shinobi, can you?"  
  
"Maybe not as I am now...but if you help me train, maybe I can....be the first blind ninja!"  
  
"Sakura, if this is truly what you want, I'll help you anyway I can."  
  
"Thank-you!"  
  
"No problem!" Ino said with a big smile coming through her tears. "Now let's think about 'Operation: Blind Ninja'," Ino said trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"Okay, let's do this! ....but first ...if you don't like Sasuke, who do you like?  
  
Ino shook her head.  
  
"Come on Ino! I told you my biggest secret. Now it's your turn!"  
  
"ummm....no!"  
  
"Come on...please! I won't tell!"  
  
"...okay...it's ...." And she quickly ran away back towards the village laughing the whole way.  
  
She was quickly followed by a raging, screaming, pink-haired shinobi, who was yelling,  
  
"NO FAIR! INO-PIG, COME BACK HERE!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
....hmmmm, I wonder who it is that Ino has crush on? I'll let you guess, and I'll tell you next chapter.  
  
Here's a hint: He's very intelligent, but extremely lazy.  
  
(I think that hint shouldn't be considered a hint. It's way too obvious!)  
  
See you next time! 


	11. CHAPTER 10 Secret Training

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
INO'S CRUSH IS...SHIKAMARU. NOW, IF YOU DIDN'T GET THAT...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU.  
  
CHAPTER 10 ~ Secret Training ~  
  
Every day after training and missions with their own teams, Ino and sakura met at the field to do extra training. Sakura spent that time memorizing the area by dimensions and by observing any unique features like large dips in the ground. She needed to know the area well enough so that no one would suspect her of not being able to see properly. The rest of the time, Sakura got Ino to spar with her. Sakura tried doing this blindfolded in order to develop her other senses. Over the new few months Sakura got much stronger, but it still wasn't enough. She was losing her sight too fast. Now, she even had trouble walking without tripping and falling over things. Something needed to be done.  
  
One day Ino finally spoke up.  
  
"Sakura...we need help. At this rate they'll find out."  
  
"...I know, but what can we do? If I tell anyone..."  
  
Hey, wait. I have an idea that would involve telling anyone else."  
  
"How can I get help from someone without telling them?"  
  
"We could ask Tsunade-sama to train you. I bet she knows some jutsu that might help. She could even take you out of your normal training and pretend that she's teaching you to become a member of her medical ninja team. Everyone would believe her and you're smart enough to be a medical shinobi anyways. No one will suspect anything."  
  
"...you know, that sounds like a great idea...but she's way too busy to bother with me. I'm just a weakling."  
  
"Sakura, Tsunade-sama adores you. Everyone can see it. Don't you remember that she's the one who kept your secret? If it had been anyone else she wouldn't have done that. I know she'll want to help. Let's go right now."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
Sakura was quite surprised to find out that before she could even ask the Hokage for help, she offered her expertise.  
  
"Sakura, your training starts tomorrow. Don't worry about anything, I'll notify Kakashi for you and I'll make sure no one knows about the true nature of the training."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem. I'm actually very surprised you didn't give up. That's the main reason I decided to do this. Your determination is so strong that I know you can survive my training. Now, go home and rest. I'll meet you here at 6 a.m., okay? Also, I know it was Ino who has been helping you. Thank her and tell her she can go back to her normal schedule and not to worry about you. It's my job to worry now."  
  
"Sure. I guess I really need to thank her as well. She's been a great friend through all of this. She's helped me more than she knows."  
  
Sakura then said goodbye and walked out of the Hokage's office to tell Ino the good news.  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up, got dressed, ate, and headed out the door. She found a familiar raven-haired boy sitting on the steps to her house.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura. Are you ready for training today?" Sasuke questioned.  
  
"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, but I'm going to be doing special medical training with Tsunade-sama starting today. I guess no one knows yet. I hope she didn't forget to tell Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"Oh...well that's great! You'll learn really useful techniques."  
  
"...you have no idea," Sakura whispered under her breath.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"...nope. I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier, but it was only finalized last night."  
  
"It's okay. Anyways, I guess I should get going or I'll be late to wait for Kakashi."  
  
"haha," Sakura let out a small chuckle. "I should go too. I don't want to be late. I hope training goes well! See you later, Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"You too...just...be careful I don't want you to get hurt. I've heard Tsunade can be very ignorant when it comes to knowing her own strength. She might hurt you accidentally."  
  
Sakura looked slightly concerned, but then shook it off.  
"Thanks, for the warning...but it's only medical training."  
  
"...I guess. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"It's just...I...nevermind. I'll see you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sure, bye then."  
  
Sakura quickly glanced at her watch and saw that if she didn't leave now, she'd be late. She turned down the road and slowly jogged towards the Hokage's office.  
  
When Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office she knocked. No answer.  
"Hokage-sama?"  
  
Still no answer. Sakura quietly turned the knob. She didn't believe what she saw. Tsunade was asleep at her desk. Before Sakura was concerned, but now she was angry, very angry.  
  
"Hokage-sama!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Tsunade jumped out of her chair and quickly was in fighting stance.  
  
"What's wrong?!...Sakura?"  
  
"T-S-U-N-A-D-E—S-A-M-A...I thought I'd be late so I ran here. I fell on the ground at least ten times. Look at all the cuts on my hands and knees! I'm all dirty and sore because I tried to be here on time...and you were asleep!"  
  
"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Tsunade said yawning. It's hard work being Hokage, you know." Tsunade walked past the glaring Sakura and pointed to a door down the hall. "Let's go Sakura. Don't waste your energy now. You're going to need all of it."  
  
This became Sakura's normal morning routine for the next three months. She woke up, ran to Tsunade's office, and yelled at her for being asleep. Then they'd train leaving Sakura completely exhausted each time. By the end of the training, Sakura had learned a few medical techniques so that she could fool any suspicious people, but she also learned a jutsu that involved covering her body in a thin layer of charka. This jutsu is used to detect any movement around the body. She was one of the few that could use this technique because it required such a high level of charka control. She had become far stronger than she was before and she could now also fight blindfolded against Tsunade without getting too beaten up. Tsunade was very proud of her student. She now believed that if she kept training on her own that she'd be able to remain a shinobi and maybe even become on of the strongest in the village.  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hai, Tsunade-sensei!"  
  
"We're finished. There's nothing more that I can teach you. You have come far and I see no reason for you to stop pursuing your dreams and goals. I don't see any need for you to break any promises that you have made."  
  
"You really think so? Thank you so much. I'll never forget what you've done for me. I'll never give up on my dreams!"  
  
"Now, I won't tell anyone about your situation, but I think you need to tell them soon...Anyways, have fun training with your team again!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"One more thing, I have a present for you." Tsunade handed a small parcel to Sakura. "Open it!"  
  
Sakura unwrapped the package and found a thin piecof cloth. It was a beautiful green blindfold that had designs and the markings of a special seal upon it.  
  
"It's one of my own seals. It will help you 'see' more clearly in battle if you wear it."  
  
"How can it do that?"  
  
"Once you activate the seal, it will give you an extra power boost as well as help you concentrate all of your charka using less effort. I hope it will protect you."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura gave Tsunade a hug who then returned the gesture.  
  
"Now, get going," Tsunade said pushing her towards the door, trying to suppress her tears a bit longer. "Go have some fun with your friends. You deserve it."  
  
"Hai! Bye Hokage-sama!"  
  
Sakura cheerfully skipped out of the office leaving her proud teacher behind.  
  
"I know she'll be just fine...but I'll still iss her. I t was nice to have a student again."  
  
Then, Tsunade let out a large sigh and returned to her desk to fill out paper work. 


	12. CHAPTER 11 New Found Strength

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 11 ~ New Found Strength ~  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the bridge then next morning.  
  
"...Sakura?!"  
  
"I finished my training. I'm back!"  
  
"Sakura-chaaan!!!" Sakura turned around too slow and so Naruto took the opportunity to latch onto her. "You're back!"  
  
"Naruto, get off of me!"  
  
"So, how was the training?" Sasuke questioned.  
  
"It was great! I learned a lot."  
  
"You seem happier than before too."  
  
"Yeah, I feel like I've gotten much stronger."  
  
Then, Kakashi arrived in his usual cloud of smoke.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan is back!"  
  
"Really? Oh, ohayo Sakura-chan. Ready to train with your team again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hope you got stronger because my training sessions have gotten much more dangerous."  
  
"Good. I've been waiting for a challenge," Sakura said very confidently.  
  
"You've changed," Kakashi stated.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said proudly.  
  
"Well, let's get started then."  
  
Near the end of the training, they stopped for a small break.  
  
"Wow, Sakura-chan! You're so strong! What exactly did Tsunade-sama teach you? Maybe I should ask..."  
  
"N-A-R-U-T-O! Don't you dare finish that sentence," Kakashi quickly said as he hit Naruto over the head.  
  
"No offense sensei, but I need to be much stronger if I ever want to become Hokage."  
  
"Naruto's right, Sakura, you're much stronger than I expected," Sasuke said changing the subject.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Okay, one last exercise before we finish for today. I think we'll have a little sparing competition. Sakura vs. Sasuke and Naruto vs. me, okay? You'll have ten seconds to ready yourselves... 10 -9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1- GO!"  
  
Sausuke couldn't believe it, but he was actually having a hard time with Sakura. She was too strong. He'd have to use his sharigan if he didn't want to lose. He couldn't lose because then Sakura would be angry at him for not trying his best. When he finally decided to activate his sharigan, he noticed something very strange. There was charka all around Sakura.  
  
{Why would she need that technique? Wait a second...that doesn't make any sense...unless she...}  
  
Sasuke stopped dead.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, why did you stop?"  
  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you...now!"  
  
Sasuke dragged Sakura to the side of the clearing and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"You can't see, can you?"  
  
{What? How did he know? Who told? No wait...it was his sharigan. I guess he would have found out eventually...but why now? Everything was going so well.}  
  
"Answer me," Sasuke yelled.  
  
"...you're right. I'm blind. Then surgery didn't work."  
  
"...but Tsunade checked you. You could see!"  
  
"Yes, but that was only temporary. Tsunade told me I would go completely blind eventually. I asked her to keep it a secret."  
  
"Then, how did you train?...Why didn't you stop?...Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know because I thought everyone would pressure me into not being a ninja anymore. I didn't wan that! I didn't want to break my promise! I didn't want to leave you!"  
  
"But, Sakura, you could have been hurt. Hokage-sama should have known better. Besides, you know you that I wouldn't care if you were the weakest person on earth. I'd still love you no matter what!"  
  
"I know, but this is something I needed to prove to myself. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. Even without my sight, I'm strong enough to fight. Even if everyone finds out, I won't have to stop!"  
  
"It's true, you're become very strong. But you must have been so afraid...I could have helped you."  
  
"Sasuke-kun...Thank you, but I needed to do this on my own. I won't keep anything from you anymore."  
  
Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura. She kissed him back and then she rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Sasuke? Where are you?" Naruto called.  
  
"Naruto? We're over here!" Sakura called back.  
  
"Oh good, I found you! Why did you guys walk off?" Naruto looked at then questioningly.  
  
"We needed to talk about stuff," Sasuke said.  
  
"Oh, well Kakashi told me to tell you that training is over for today. He had an urgent meeting to attend or something. I'm so hungry! You wan to come and get ramen with me?"  
  
"Sorry Naruto, but I need to go see Ino."  
  
"I can't go either, sorry," Sasuke stated.  
  
"That's okay, maybe I'll ask Iruka or Hinata. Bye! See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto sprinted off. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to walk you?"  
  
"No, it's okay. Ino's place isn't very far from here. Bye!"  
"Bye."  
  
Sasuke stood there and watched the pink haired shinobi swiftly jump off into the trees. There was a cold wind that made Sasuke uncomfortable.  
  
"Why won't this bad feeling go away?...and why does my shoulder hurt so much?" Sasuke said massaging the seal on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. I don't need to watch out for her all the time. She can take care of herself, can't she?"  
  
Sasuke shook his head and then headed in the direction of his house. 


	13. CHAPTER 12 An Old Enemy

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
** = thoughts between Sasuke and Sakura (telepathy jutsu)  
  
CHAPTER 12 ~ An Old Enemy~  
  
Sakura was walking slowly along the path towards Ino's house when she sensed something.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan. It's been awhile." a creepy voice.  
  
"Kabuto?...no your charka is too great...it must be...you're Orochimaru, aren't you? What do you want?"  
  
"Very good Sakura, you saw...I mean I guess I should say...sensed through my jutsu. You're as great as my spy told me.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, ever since I sensed Itachi's presence here I sent someone to check on my precious Sasuke-kun. I was surprised to learn that you were attacked and that he used such a powerful jutsu against you. Therefore, I kept my spy in the village to watch you and I've gotten some very surprising reports. I became so intrigued that I wanted to come see you myself. It's all true! You are blind, yet you are still able to fight, and very well I might add. Also, I found out that you learned some very rare techniques from my good friend Tsunade-chan.  
  
"Just cut to the chase. I know you didn't come here to applaud my efforts. Why are you here? Are you here for Sasuke? If you are, then that's just too bad because I'll..."  
  
"No. I thought you would've understood by now. I'm here for you!"  
"Why me?"  
  
"You are very interesting, my little cherry blossom. I'd love to study you. You're perfect for my team of elite specialty ninja. I can improve you."  
"I don't care about that! I only need to be strong enough to... Oh, why am I even bothering to tell you this? Go away! I don't want o be on your team and Sasuke will never be yours."  
  
"Why do you insist on disappointing me? But, you know, wasn't giving you a choice in the matter. You will be mine and Sasuke will come to me when he's ready. You can't run away!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
It was too late. Orochimaru was so quick that Sakura couldn't sense his movement. Orochimaru hit her hard from behind and she screamed.  
  
"What was that scream?...Sakura?! Wait...I sense an evil presence...it's Orochimaru. What is he doing here? Did he go after Sakura? No! Sakura!!!" Sasuke dashed off down the street towards the dark aura.  
{Please be okay...please...it can't happen again...never again!}  
  
Sakura was now lying face down in the dirt. She was hurt badly and was having trouble breathing. She didn't know what she could do. She couldn't sense where he was. She was stronger, but obviously not strong enough.  
  
{Am I going to die here? Or will he take me away? That's worse! I'd rather die! I still have to try something...otherwise Sasuke will blame himself again. I won't leave him!...Not after what I've been through to keep my promise!}  
  
"Are you going to stop now Sakura-chan? I don't want to bruise such a beautiful body. Please, just come along peacefully."  
  
"Never!" Sakura yelled as she stumbled to her feet. "I'll never give up!" She then slipped her hand inside her pocket and took out a familiar green piece of cloth and tied it on. Then, she stood there and cleared her mind of all distractions, concentrating her charka and repeating the words on the blindfold's seal.  
  
"What are you doing now? Nothing can help you. You're not strong enough to fight me yet."  
  
"That's what you think!" Sakura quickly took her fighting stance again. "Let's go!" Sakura ran towards Orochimaru with a kunai in hand.  
  
Just then Sasuke reached the edge of the path and was amazed at what he saw.  
  
{Sakura?! Orochimaru?! I need to help her or she'll be killed!}  
  
*Sasuke I know you're there. Stay back! This is my fight!*  
  
*But...*  
  
*No! Stay there!*  
  
*Hey, wait! How can I hear you inside my head?*  
  
*It's one of the jutsu Tsunade taught me...cool, huh?*  
  
*Sure is. Hey, after you're done killing this psychopath, do you mind teaching that technique to me?*  
  
*Sure. Wish me luck!*  
  
*Go get him Sakura! I'll be here if you need me!*  
  
Sasuke watched as Sakura exchanged blows.  
  
{Hey, wait. I knew she was stronger...but this is ridiculous. What's with that blindfold?...a seal?!...heh, must have been a present form Tsunade. Come on, Sakura! Kick his ass!}  
  
They looked about equal, but then Orochimaru cackled loudly.  
  
"You're even better than I expected, Sakura-chan! Now I really want you!...but now I'm bored, so let's end this! I don't want to have to deal with Sasuke-kun right now as well." Sasuke and Sakura gasped. "That's right. I know you're there Sasuke-kun. Did you think you could hide from me? Anyways, don't worry. I'm not here for you today. I'm here for your pretty little girlfriend.  
  
"What?!" Sasuke was confused. He thought Sakura was only fighting to prove she could protect him. He didn't think that he was here for her.  
  
{This changes everything! I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm going to have to intervene. He's too close to you! He might try something dirty.}  
  
Then, suddenly, Sakura couldn't sense Orochimaru again.  
  
"Where did he go?!"  
  
"I'm right here, Sakura-chan."  
  
"What?! Sasuke-kun, help!"  
  
Orochimaru had frozen her in place. She couldn't move at all. She began to shiver. I t was exactly like the time with Itachi. Something terrible was going to happen and there's nothing she could do about it.  
  
"You know Sakura-chan, if you really want to stay here you can...but then I'll have to give you a going away present. I have to be just as polite as Itachi-kun." Orochimaru leaned in and went to bite Sakura on the neck, but was kicked out of the way by an angry raven-haired teen.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Why do you always have to be so mean?! I only want ed to make her as strong as you."  
  
"No! all you do is make people suffer! I won't let you do to her what you've done to me!"  
  
"Fine. Let's make a deal then. If you come with me now, I won't ever go after her again. Deal?"  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
"That's my only offer."  
  
Sasuke stared back at Sakura who had a petrified look on her face.  
  
"No...Sasuke...you can't...not for me...I won't let you!"  
  
"Sakura, this is the only way. I will find you again! I will never forget you!...and I'll always love you!" Sasuke hugged Sakura one last time as she struggled trying to break Orochimaru's jutsu.  
  
"NO!!! Don't go! You promised me!!! Don't break....your promise."  
  
Sakura began to cry and in a split second the jutsu was released and Sasuke was gone. She looked up from the ground and saw an empty pathway.  
  
"S-A-S-U-K-E!!!" She collapsed once again and cried until she couldn't anymore. "Why? Why do I have to be so damn weak?! DAMMIT!!!" Then, Sakura fainted.  
  
"Sakura?! What happened to you?" Ino ran up to the unconscious ninja. "Wake up, Sakura! Tell me what happened."  
  
"...Sasuke...gone...Orochimaru..."  
  
"What? Who's gone? Wait, you're hurt! We have to get you to the hospital!"  
  
Ino picked up the broken girl and ran as fast as she could to the emergency room. 


	14. CHAPTER 13 New Oath

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 13 ~ New Oath ~  
  
When Sakura woke up the next morning she jumped up and cried out Sasuke's name after awakening from what must have been a nightmare.  
  
"Sakura, It's alright. Calm down."  
  
"...Tsunade-sama...Is he really gone?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"It's all my fault!"  
  
"No, it's not! He would've left eventually. You know that in your heart. He is an avenger. He will never stop searching for power until he kills his brother."  
  
"I know, but...I thought I could change him."  
  
"I know...and you did. He will always know that he is loved. That is important. He will never be lost in the darkness because you have become his ever shining light."  
  
"...Are you searching for him?"  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't look promising. Don't think about it so much. You're still in bad shape. You need to relax and get some rest, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tsunade left the room and Sakura looked turned to look out the window.  
  
"I'm going to make a new promise. This one's for myself and for Sasuke. I will continue to train and have hope that he'll return on his own. I will become the strongest female ninja in our village and then, either when Orochimaru comes for me again or I decide to leave, I will get you back. I vow to never stop until I find you! Please wait for me, Sasuke- kun."  
  
From that day forward Sakura trained and trained. Everytime she was about to quit she thought of that day in the hospital. Everyone thought she should stop pushing herself so hard, but she refused to give in. She eventually got what she wanted. She became the strongest female ninja in Konohoa and the strongest and only blind ninja in the known world. She was known in distance lands as the 'Emerald-blindfolded Ninja.'  
  
One day she stood on a cliff edge facing the sunset with the wind brushing past her face and through her now mid-back length pink hair.  
"Sasuke. I can't wait any longer. It's time for me to find you and bring you back home where you belong."  
  
Sakura jumped down the cliff gracefully and began sprinting through the forest. She took one glance back and said goodbye to her village, her whole life. The, she turned and directed all of her attention towards her destination: Sound Country.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: CONCLUSION TO NEW SIGHT!!!  
YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS IT!!! 


	15. EPILOGUE I'll always love you

Disclaimer – Sorry, but I don't own Naruto...no matter how much I wish I  
did.  
  
"" = dialogue {} = thoughts ** = (telepathy jutsu)  
  
EPILOGUE ~ I'll always love you ~  
  
Sakura had reached the border to the Sound Country. She sensed it.  
  
"Orochimaru, I know you're there. Why don't you come out and play?!"  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan. You sound angry. Are you here to see me, or are you..."  
  
"I'm here for Sasuke. Give him back!"  
  
"Poor Sakura-chan. How do you know Sasuke even remembers you, let alone wants to go back with you? He's changed."  
  
"It may appear that way to you but I can feel his heart, his goodness, from anywhere. He only needs to remember his promise."  
  
"Oh, isn't that a sweet thought. You're still the same. You're too hopeful and naïve. You can't see things when there right in front of you."  
  
"You're wrong. I've never seen more clearly in my life. I can sense everything. Not only Sasuke's heart, but the forest's soul....and I can even feel your...fear and uncertainty. I know you fear me. That's why you gave up on me. You know, I'm almost glad I was blinded. Now, I'm never afraid. There's no darkness, only the light inside of me that shows me the path I must take."  
  
"Really? What a load of crap! Okay, then, what path lies before you know?"  
  
"In my future, I can see myself defeating you and returning home with my love to live happily ever after."  
  
"We'll I can see the future too. Mine's quite different. Why don't we see who's right?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Sakura lunged at Orochimaru making seals with her hands.  
  
*Sasuke-kun! I'm here for you. I kept my promise! I'll always protect you. No matter what happens now...know that I'll always love you!*  
  
In a nearby cabin, Sasuke sat at the dining room table eating breakfast when he hear a familiar voice inside his head,  
  
*...I'll always love you!*  
  
"What was that? Wait, I know that voice....Sakura?!"  
  
THE END!  
  
How did you like my first fic? I've read fanfiction for years but never had enough time to write one of my own. I think it turned out pretty well for a straight fic. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts!  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger ending! I didn't want to write anymore in case I ruined it and I like making the readers feel something. Now, you can guess and even make up what you think should be the ending for the story.  
  
~ Byakugan no Tenshi ~ 


End file.
